1. Field of the Invention
Preferred embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an image correction technique, and more particularly to a data processing apparatus, an image registration method, and a program product that corrects image data and registers corrected image data in the data processing apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Related-art data processing apparatuses register image data transmitted through a network to a database and correct the image data to allow a user to browse the corrected image data in the network. Not only a personal computer but also a cellular phone camera, a PDA (Personal Data Assistant), or a digital camera may register image data to a data processing apparatus and use the image data through a network by accessing the network. A user can browse corrected image data in a variety of network services such as an Internet shopping service, a weblog, a printing service, a facsimile service, and so forth.
In such a data processing apparatus, image quality varies due to different image acquisition sources. For example, when a plurality of images is displayed on a web page, it is difficult to show the images in the same image quality. In order to improve quality in network services, it is preferable to show different images after being corrected.
A technique has been proposed for automatically performing image correction on image data to avoid image quality deterioration. After the image correction, the technique determines whether or not resizing a size of the corrected image data is required depending on whether a forwarding address of corrected image data is a cellular phone or another terminal device.
However, such a technique has a drawback in that a user cannot determine whether or not image correction is required or cannot issue an instruction to correct image data to a data processing apparatus. In addition, the user cannot select a correction condition to be performed on registered image data and cannot browse image data before correction or corrected image data by using browser software. Moreover, the user cannot correct image data transmitted from a cellular phone, a PDA, a digital camera, or the like, on a monitor of a personal computer externally connected to a data processing apparatus through a network.